Can Centaurs Fall In Love?
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: Mae's being quite unlike herself... And not only her. Tao and the girls are bothering her, and it figures that Pelle and the others bother poor Earnest. What's going to happen among this mayhem?


Can Centaurs Fall in Love?

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shining Force at all. Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon, Max and all the characters related to the videogame are registered trademark of Sega Entertainment)

Mae was beginning to act a bit strange in the last days, or that was what some of the girls in the Shining Force felt. The female centaur, which was usually brash, bold and not very keen about being feminine was beginning to change and act a bit more like what she was: A WOMAN.

-Girls, don't you think Mae's changed a bit? She usually talked a lot with Max and the others, but now she's acting quite weirdly when she even looks at them –Tao said to Anri, Amon, Alef, Narsha, Diane and Khris.

-Besides… I've noticed she's been combing her hair a lot whenever we're taking a break from the battles –Narsha admitted.

-Maybe she's growing up and realizing who she really is –Amon said wisely. –I was a bit like that before I married Balbaroy.

-You mean… She's growing more ladylike since she likes someone? –Khris said, amazed.

-Could be.

-And then… Who would be the guy she likes? –Anri wondered.

-To know which centaur guy she likes, I guess we have to think like centaurs –Alef said, smiling timidly.

-I'm afraid you're right, Alef –Tao said, giggling.

Of course, while the girls chattered, Mae overheard them a bit and knew the girls were up to something.

"Now what? The girls seem to be suspecting something… Might as well try to shut them up for a bit" –she thought, as she unconsciously tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear. –Hey you! What are you whispering about?

-Er… Nothing –Tao said, gulping saliva. –We were just talking girls' stuff. I guess it's nothing you are interested in.

-And what if I am?

-Now that would be something new –Diane said, smiling. –There's always a free place for anyone who wants to talk with us.

-Ah.

Mae made herself at ease while the other girls began to talk… about guys.

-Say, girls… I have an idea –Anri said. –Why don't we make a list of the guys and say who can be nominated as the Shining Force's Top Guy?

-Well, ban Kokichi, Gong, Gort, Torasu, Vankar and Mawlock for that instance then –Tao said. –Too old or weird to be nominated.

-You forgot creepy Zuika –Alef said.

-Let's see… That leaves Max, Ken, Luke, Lowe, Arthur, Balbaroy, Pelle, Zylo, Lyle, Earnest, Guntz, Hanzou and Musashi in the list.

-Why did you leave Yogurt, Domingo and Bleu out? –asked Mae innocently.

-Yogurt's a good for nothing. Domingo's more a pet than anything, and Bleu is out of our league. He's a dragon, remember? –Diane replied.

However, no one noticed that Mae had blushed when one of the centaurs' names had been mentioned.

-Tao, you begin –Alef said.

-Well, I think Max's really handsome, and Hans has something in him even though he's a bit of a coward. Luke's a really nice guy for being a dwarf and Lowe would be nicer if he didn't eat so much…

-Right on that one.

-I don't know if I can talk about centaurs too, but if we're talking faces, I say Pelle and Earnest are the handsomest, while Ken's very sweet. Balbaroy is off-limits although he's really helpful, and Guntz is funny after all. Lyle's very patient, and I admit I'm a bit afraid of Zylo and Hanzou. I haven't talked that much to Musashi, but he's quite kind. Who's my favorite? I think I don't have any, but tally one for Max.

-Hit it, Anri…

-Well… -the Guardiana princess began to say, blushing. –I have to admit something… I, I like Max. The others are OK, but…

Many of the girls there teased her, but Mae looked at them, confused. So she would be teased by them if she told them who was the guy she liked?

-No wonder you took a bit of time to talk alone with Max, Princess Anri –Tao said.

-Tao… Don't bother.

Khris, Diane and Alef gave their verdicts (Being Max, Hans and Zylo their votes); Amon said she was unable to vote, since she was already happily married. However, it was Mae's turn, and the girls' stare upon her made her nervous. She kicked the ground uneasily with her left foreleg, trying her best not to let her temper flare up.

-What's wrong, Mae? You're too ashamed? –Tao asked.

-Don't tease me, Tao.

-I'm not. I only asked.

-It's OK if you don't want to tell us –Narsha said.

-It's not that! It's just that… -but the centaur woman couldn't complete her phrase; Earnest had come near, telling them that some of the guys would go and buy some items for the next battle.

-Fine –said the girls.

-Any of you will come? –the silver-haired centaur asked, and his slightly icy gaze fell upon Mae, who tried her hardest not to blush.

-I guess I will go with you guys –Alef said. –Since none of you lot know now to negotiate for lower prices…

-Fine –and the foxgirl and the centaur left. Once Earnest, Alef and some of the people there (including Max) left the HQ, Mae let a sigh out.

Of course, the ones remaining heard it LOUD AND CLEAR.

-Oh my gosh! Don't tell you… -some of the girls said, making Mae even more nervous.

-All right, all right! –she exploded, unable to control herself. –Yes, I like Earnest. Why or when did it begin? I don't know, but it's happened. You happy?

-Gee… -Narsha began to say, trying her hardest not to laugh. –I had even begun to think you liked Pelle or Ken.

-Pelle's only a good friend, and Ken's younger than me –Mae explained, embarrassed.

-Well, there's nothing wrong with that –Amon said. –There's always a time in every woman's life when she begins to understand what love is.

-Yeah but… I don't have a ghost of a chance with him.

-Why do you say that? –Anri asked.

-He rarely talks to me. He avoids me a lot.

-Ever since…?

-Ever since he joined the Shining Force.

-You were in that battle in Uran Batol, right? –Anri asked.

-You know it well, Princess.

-I meant if you were with Max in that instant.

-Um… Yes. But, where do you intend to get to with that?

-Well, there are two possibilities. One, he's shy with women. Two, maybe he didn't like you much…

-Or three: He probably likes you and doesn't know how to tell you –Tao completed.

-Don't say that…

-It's a possibility we can't discard –Khris said.

-Anyway, I think it's better to leave it as that. I don' want to have trouble with Earnest –and Mae began to go away, but the girls didn't let her.

-Have you EVER tried talking to him casually? –asked Narsha.

-Um… No…

-Why don't you try? There's nothing to lose.

-I said it's better to let it be! He wouldn't even bother talking with me… -Mae looked another way. For once the girls saw that the only female knight there was trying to break her shell.

-Anyway, nothing can happen till you try to talk to him –Khris said, and they left Mae alone.

However, what was Earnest thinking anyway? Good question. He was with the others bargaining for weapons and items, but his heart was somewhere else. It had been ever since he met the Shining Force.

-Oi, Earnest, what's up? You're too quiet for bargaining today –Pelle said. –Is something bothering you?

-Nothing –he said briskly.

-Doesn't really seem so –Max (OMG!) intervened before looking at the deals. –You've been acting weird after the battle with Balbazak.

-Believe me… It's nothing.

-I think you're thinking about some girl –Hans said, making the centaur's face redden and his scar took a darker color even.

-It's not true.

-Don't try to trick a married man –Balbaroy said. -I know you're thinking about a girl. I was like that when I met Amon for the first time.

-I'm not tricking anyone, and if you excuse me… I guess I'll go back to HQ. I came to help, not to be teased.

-He's definitely hiding something –Lowe murmured to Hans and Pelle. –And I think it has to do with someone we know whose name begins with M, then follows an A and ends with E.

But when Earnest arrived, only Mae and Yogurt (as usual taking a nap) were there.

-Er… Hi –Mae said, trying to act as usual (usual with the others, mind ya)

-Ah, hi… Mae. And the others?

-The girls left, Guntz is looking for water, Hanzou's somewhere practicing his ninja tech, I guess and I don't know who else went to buy items.

-I see… -both centaurs' hearts beat furiously… But it figured it was very easy to talk to each other, but as you know, you just can't pour out your feelings that easily.

They were talking normally when the others arrived, and Pelle, Hans, Lowe, Tao and Diane couldn't resist teasing them.

-Whoa, look at that! Earnest and Mae sitting near a tree… -Pelle began to chant.

-K-I-S-S-I-N-G! –the girls chanted back.

-First comes love, then comes marriage… And later they'll have a baby in a nice little carriage –Hans and Lowe completed, making the others laugh like mad.

-You lot shut up! –Mae shouted, completely embarrassed. Her face was as red as the bandanna she used to tie up her hair. –I was only talking with Earnest!

-Grow up –Max muttered to the others.

-Well, you were sure immersed in a good conversation. But don't take those teasers seriously –Lyle said. –Unless what they say has a bit of truth to it.

-It doesn't! Honest to God it doesn't! –BOTH Earnest and Mae said, embarrassed.

-OK you lot, leave them alone –Max said finally, helping the centaurs. –And whoever bothers them again will have my extra-strength Supernova 4 sandwich with Dijon mustard on top.

The constant teasing had bothered Max too much.

-Thanks –Mae whispered to the leader, going to her favorite corner in the HQ.

Some time later, Mae went outside to breathe some fresh air. The sun was setting for the day, and the crimson sky made the female knight think about her father. She always acted rough and tough whenever someone was near, but she couldn't stop some tears from falling down her face.

-Is there something wrong? –asked a voice near her, scaring her.

-Earnest!

-Sorry for scaring you; didn't mean to. So, is there something wrong?

Mae hadn't realized that her eyes were still brimming with tears and looked away.

-It's nothing, Earnest…

-I pretty much doubt it, Mae. You're crying.

-I guess there's no use in denying it. I remembered my father.

-I heard he was killed by Runefaust… Just like my family. We're quite alike, now that I think of it.

-I guess.

They looked at the setting sun in silence, and none of them noticed that he was very close to her… Close enough to take her hand if we wanted.

-Say… Why didn't we ever talk like this before if we're so alike, as you say? –Mae asked, trying not to be nervous. –I usually don't have trouble talking to the other men but…

-I don't know… I have to admit I'm shy around women… Especially with someone like you.

Mae looked at Earnest, amazed and blushing.

-What did you just say? –she asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

-Well, I mean you're the only female knight I've met, and I had never seen such a strong woman in my life.

-I thought your mother had been a knight.

-No. She wasn't… Only my father and I were knights.

-My mother was the first female knight in Guardiana, but she died when I was little… So my father taught me everything I know.

-I see… Like mother, like daughter. I bet she had to be amazing.

-I guess. She died when I was little. But, what do you mean with that?

-She must have been a very strong knight for being a woman, and I don't know why I think she must've been very beautiful.

-I can barely remember her, but my father said I was very alike her.

-Then I'm right –and surprisingly enough, Earnest had smiled, making Mae blush deeply. –I thought she had to be beautiful, and if you really look like her…

"It's all or nothing…" –Earnest thought. He wasn't as calm as he looked, since his heart was beating like mad, and his hands were sweating. Mae was passing thru the same thing too… And yet, she had the gut feeling that something was going to happen.

Well, it did. Earnest had joined up strength from nowhere… And confessed his feeling to Mae, although he thought she would reject him.

And my! Wasn't it a surprise for both of them when it figured they felt the same for each other?

Of course, when dusk turned to night, they went into the HQ, not looking quite like themselves, but talking between them in whispers, a strange twinkling in their eyes passing by.

-What happened with them? –Tao wondered. –They look… Weird.

-That, my dear –Amon said wisely. –Is what people call love. It seems they were honest to each other.

-You mean… Mae and Earnest…? –Anri and Alef said, going near.

-I can't assure it, but it seems they found love in the precise moment, and mind you, even centaurs can fall in love.

OWARI (The End)


End file.
